Like two mating Atlanteans
by Young Justice Freakshow
Summary: The kids play truth or dare. very short, my first spifire.


Whaddup whaddup whaddup? I. Demand. Critisism. I know I wright sort vaguely, so if any one wants to point out anything specificly or give ideas, please do.

flames will be used to power my oven. (im maing pumkin bread)

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wally."

"Yeah babe?" Wally asked, grinning at M'gann.

"Truth or dare?" M'gann asked from her spot in the circle.

"Dare." Wally said confidently.

Zattana and Robin whispered into her ears, both smirking as M'gann started to grin.

"Gah!" Corner said, covering his ears as Kaldur gave him a questioning look. "Hello! Super hearing!"

M'gann gave him an apologetic look as Robin and Zattanna pulled away.

"Is it something nasty?" Artemis asked.

"Kinda." Robin said.

"Wally." M'gann said.

"Ya?"

"You have to kiss Artemis."

Artemis choked on her orange soda. "Why'd you have to throw me under the bus?"

Wally remained silent, suddenly intersected in the beige carpet he was sitting on.

"From what I know," Corner said."A dare is something you have to follow through with."

"Walls, your being unusually quiet." Robin said.

Wally shrugged, turning to Artemis, puckering his lips teasingly.

"Like hell!" Artemis said, smacking Wally on the side of the head.

"Yo!" Wally rubbed the side of his head.

"You have to do it." Kaldur said. "Those are the rules of dare or truth."

"Truth or dare."

"Truth or dare." Kaldur corrected, giving Zattanna a quick thank you.

"Gah," Artemis groaned, turning towards Wally. "Fine."

Wally grinned, his nose crinkling as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"So..." M'gann said, wiggling her eye brows at them.

"We're waiting." Conner said grumpily.

"We are all in anticipation." Kaldur said.

Wally leaned towards Artemis. "Ready, beautiful?" He asked.

"Don't call me beautiful."

"Whatever, babe." Wally said as he pressed his lips onto Artemis'.

M'gann grinned, Zattanna and Robin smirked, Kaldur shook his head as Conner just wondered what the big deal was.

Artemis and Wally kept their lips on each other a few more moments.

"Are...they still going?" Zattanna asked.

"Uh, guys?" M'gann asked Artemis and Wally. "There are children and a Kaldur in the room!"

"_Hey_."

"Uh oh." Robin said, covering Conner's eyes.

Zattanna covered Kaldur's eyes.

Artemis pressed herself against Wally as Wally wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't take it!" Robin said as he covered his own eyes.

"Wow..." Zattanna said quietly. She leaned forward and removed Robin's hand from his face. "Whimp."

"I'm no whimp!"

"What ever, you big baby."

"Woohoo," Robin said when Artemis and Wally pulled away.

Zattannna and Robin removed there hands from Kaldur's and Conner's faces.

"Thanks." Artemis said.

"Yup." Wally winked. "Wanna go again?"

"Absolutely." Artemis said before crashing their lips together.

"Hey," Robin said, poking M'gann. "You only dared them for one kiss, right?"

M'gann bit her lip, nodding as she looked nervously at Artemis and Wally.

"Oh jeez." Conner said, grabbing Robin's hand and covering his eyes again.

Robin jerked his hand back and M'gann created a telekinetic orb and putting it infront of Conner's eyes.

"They're like magnets..." Robin said.

"Or-Or two puzzles of a piece!" M'gann said, gesturing with her hands. She looked at Conner. "That's it, right?"

Conner shrugged.

"Or two mating Atlanteans."

Everybody looked at Kaldur as if he had grown a tail.

"What?" Kaldur asked innocently. "We have hormones, too."

Conner nodded and the others tried to hold back laughter, cherry faces cherry red.

Artemis and Wally finaly pulled away from eachother. "You taste like orange soda and tic tacs." Wally said as he planted a poorly aimed kiss on Artemis' cheek.

"You taste like a stupid ginger." Artemis said.

Conner leaned over to Robin. "Wouldn't they taste like hormones?"

xoxoxoxoxo

that last line isn't supposed to be funny, I just needed a way to finish the story. I originaly had this finished and all perfect on y phoe but then I lost the document and had to rewrie it and now it sucks.


End file.
